Festa no Apê Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: eles estavam se mudando, mas quem disse que nao iriam comemorar a casa nova?


**Festa no apê.**

**Latino.**

Uma dupla de ruivos estava sentado na cozinha da Toca fazendo os planos para a inauguração do seu apê, como eles estavam bem de vida com a loja de brincadeiras, eles tinham resolvido comprar um apartamento, embora a mãe deles tinha discutido e brigado muito com eles, ela não pode mudar a mente deles, afinal, eles já eram adultos.

-Tudo pronto Gred? –

-E claro Forge –

E eles aparatam para um apartamento bem amplo em Hogsmeade.

**Hoje e festa lá no meu apê.**

**Pode aparecer, vai rolar bundalele.**

**Hoje e festa lá no meu apê.**

**Tem birita até o amanhecer.**

O pessoal começa a chegar e a festa começa a animar, afinal estávamos falando dos gêmeos Weasleys.

-Que tal um pouco mais de diversão Forge? –

-Diversão nunca e demais Gred –eles começam a espalhar as brincadeiras por toda a casa, ninguém escapava delas, o que causava mais risadas.

**Chegai, pode entrar.**

**Quem tá aqui, tá em casa.**

**Chegai, pode entrar.**

**Quem tá aqui, tá em casa.**

Logo eles começam a servir as bebidas mais fortes e a festa começou a ficar mais animada, eles puderam ver Olívio Wood num canto já tonto falando mole com uma garota de um time, eles sorriem.

-EI OLÍVIO? –ele se virou para os dois –MOSTRA O ATAQUE DOS PUDDLEMERE? –e eles quase caíram no chão de tanto rir do amigo que fazia manobras com as mãos, como se fosse um avião maluco.

-Até que isso foi engraçado –eles param de rir ao verem Angelina e Alicie olhando marotamente para eles.

**Olá, prazer.**

**A noite hum... É nossa.**

**Garçom, por favor, venha aqui.**

**E sirva bem a visita.**

Elas os levam um para cada lado da casa, onde havia cantos escuros e começam a beijar eles fortemente, quando eles já estavam sem respirar direito, elas sorriem maliciosamente e deixam-nos ali e vão no meio da festa e começam a dançar.

Um olhar passa entre os dois e eles sorriem.

-Vingança –eles vão até elas e começam a dançar também.

**Tá bom, tá e bom.**

**Aqui ninguém fica só.**

**Entra ai e toma um drink.**

**Porque a noite e uma criança.**

Mais e mais pessoas estavam chegando, mas eles não ligavam, aquela era a inauguração da casa dos gêmeos, e eles gostavam de bagunça, tinha muita gente se beijando como loucos em cada canto da casa, algumas coisas quebraram, mas nada que um reparo não resolvesse, eles ainda dançavam com as meninas, eles resolvem tentar enganar elas e se fazem passar um pelo outro, mas o que não dava certo, alem delas reconhecerem cada um, os gêmeos tinham um certo ciumes das garotas.

**Hoje e festa lá no meu apê.**

**Pode aparecer, vai rolar bundalele.**

**Hoje e festa lá no meu apê.**

**Tem birita até o amanhecer.**

O pessoal estava tão chapado que estavam começando a se confundir, uma hora Lino saiu beijando uma garota achando que era Katie, esta vai até ele e o enche de tapas, mas ao ver que ele estava mais para lá do que para cá, ela resolve leva-lo para casa, embora ele ainda cantasse como um doido.

-Uma festa boa não e caro Gred? –

-Uma das melhores caro Forge –

**Tesão.**

**Sedução.**

**Libido.**

**No ar.**

**No meu quarto tem gente até fazendo orgia**

Eles iam levando as garotas para os quartos, para "estrearem" a casa, mas ao abrirem as portas gritam.

-O QUE VOCÊS PENSAM QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO AQUI? –no quarto de Gred, Olívio e a garota estavam bem à vontade assim como Katie e Lino no quarto de Forge, ao que parecia eles não tinham ido embora, mas trocado de ambiente.

**Tá bom, tá e bom.**

**Tudo e festa.**

**Pegação.**

**Vou zuar o mulheril.**

**E a chapa vai esquentar.**

Embora eles estivessem bravos com os quatro, eles foram para outro lugar, como os gêmeos cada um tinha que ter um lugar secreto, Forge levou Angelina para a sacada encantada que apenas ele e quem ele trouxesse pudessem ver, enquanto Gred leva Alicie para a câmara secreta que ele tinha criado para ficar sozinho.

**Hoje e festa lá no meu apê.**

**Pode aparecer, vai rolar bundalele.**

**Hoje e festa lá no meu apê.**

**Tem birita até o amanhecer.**

A festa rolava a solto, enquanto os donos estavam curtindo um tempo a sos com suas namoradas, o povo começou a deixar a casa como um verdadeiro campo de guerra, os moveis estavam sendo destruídos, o som no ultimo, e bebidas para tudo que era lugar, mas para eles, era uma festa boa.

**Hoje e festa lá no meu apê.**

**Pode aparecer, vai rolar bundalele.**

**Hoje e festa lá no meu apê.**

**Tem birita até o amanhecer.**

Forge estava sentado com Angelina olhando as estrelas, ele adorava ficar assim com ela, o pessoal da festa poderia detonar a casa que ele não ligava, ele estava muito feliz de ter ela ao lado dele ali agora.

-Gostando da festa Angie? –ela apenas sorri e o beija fervorosamente.

**Chegai, pode entrar.**

**Quem tá aqui, tá em casa.**

**Chegai, pode entrar.**

**Quem tá aqui, tá em casa.**

Gred estava com Alicie no quarto secreto, ali ele guardava varias recordações, tempos de Hogwarts, fotos de brincadeiras e dos irmãos, da Toca, era o seu refugio para o passado.

-Um dia... A foto dos nossos filhos vai ficar ali Licie –a garota ri e o beija também.

**Hoje e festa lá no meu apê.**

**Pode aparecer, vai rolar bundalele.**

**Hoje e festa lá no meu apê.**

**Tem birita até o amanhecer.**

Eles estavam tão cansados que dormiram onde estavam, quando acordam, eles voltam para dentro do apartamento, o lugar estava irreconhecível, nada estava no lugar, mas eles sorriem feitos loucos.

-O pessoal aproveitou a festa caro Gred –

-Acho que sim caro Forge -

**Hoje e festa lá no meu apê.**

**Pode aparecer, vai rolar bundalele.**

**Hoje e festa lá no meu apê.**

**Tem birita até o amanhecer.**

Eles encontram uma nota que dizia com a letra bem torta.

-"Caros Gred e Forja... Como não achamos vocês, deixamos esta nota, festa boooooooaaaaaaaaaa, vocês são os melhores... Embora o apartamento vá estar uma bagunça... Obrigado pela festa. Harry, Gina, Rony, Hermione,Draco, Hellen Samantha, Collin, Neville e Luna" –eles se olham em temor e perguntam ao mesmo tempo.

-FOI VOCÊ QUE CONVIDOU ELES? –

-EU NÃO –

-FOI VOCÊ SIM –

-CALEM OS DOIS –as garotas gritaram.

**Hoje e festa lá no meu apê.**

**Pode aparecer, vai rolar bundalele.**

**Hoje e festa lá no meu apê.**

**Tem birita até o amanhecer.**

Eles ficaram um bom tempo arrumando o apartamento, eles ainda estavam chocados que os irmãos e os amigos deles tinham invadido a festa deles, quando eles terminaram de arrumar o apartamento como ele era, eles aparatam para a Toca, junto com as garotas, eles encontraram todos ali sentado na sala.

-Como vocês invadiram a nossa festa? –eles sorriem marotamente.

-Segredos caros Gred e Forge –todos começam a correr dos gêmeos, apenas Harry fica sentado, ele caminha até eles devagar e fala com um sorriso maroto.

-Muito bom a festa do apê –ele apenas se vira e sai andando rindo da cara deles.

**Esta song vai para a loka da minha prima que me forçou a escrever isso..**

**COMO E QUE E? LOKA? VC VAI VER UMA COISA..**

**Calma priminha.. o loka foi no bom sentido..**

**BOM SENTIDO.. VC VAI VER.. PAÇOCA.. PEGAAAAAAAAA**

**NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOO**


End file.
